Harlequin Mob
The Harlequin was founded by three evicted Whiskers females and Vivian rovers in late 2001. At first Aphrodite and Humphry took the dominant positions. Artemis rejoined the group from being evicted and over threw Aphrodite and became the new dominant female. The group grew fast after both females could bring their litters threw. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Aphrodite took the position of dominant female and the oldest Vivian male Humphry took the position of dominant male. After rejoining from being evicted, Artemis over threw Aphrodite and became the new dominant female. Current Members The Harlequin have 29 members as of July 2004. Artemis (VWF007) Dominant Female Humphry (VVM028) Dominant Male Katsuo (VHQM001) Tomoe (VHQF002) Book (VHQM004) Luigi (VHQM005) Keyah (VHQF006) Dorian (VHQM007) Tobi (VHQM008) Rin (VHQF0009) Kai (VHQM010) Vinny (VHQM011) Valien (VHQM012) Valda (VHQF013) Vants (VHQM014) Morrow (VHQM015) Darius (VHQM016) Jiangshi (VHQM017) Aku (VHQF018) Kaji (VJQM019) Pollyanna (VHQF020) Kalin (VHQF021) VHQF022 VHQM023 VHQF024 VHQP025 VHQP026 VHQP027 VHQP028 All Known Members Artemis (VWF007) Humphry (VVM028) Colobos ( VVM054) Tarsier (VVM055) Aphrodite (VWF009) Katsuo (VHQM001) Tomoe (VHQF002) VHQP003 Book (VHQM004) Luigi (VHQM005) Keyah (VHQF006) Dorian (VHQM007) Tobi (VHQM008) Rin (VHQF0009) Kai (VHQM010) Vinny (VHQM011) Valien (VHQM012) Valda (VHQF013) Vants (VHQM014) Morrow (VHQM015) Darius (VHQM016) Jiangshi (VHQM017) Aku (VHQF018) Kaji (VJQM019) Pollyanna (VHQF020) Kalin (VHQF021) VHQF022 VHQM023 VHQF024 VHQP025 VHQP026 VHQP027 VHQP028 Rivals The Harlequin's main rivals are the Cerulean. Their other rivals are the Efrafa and Wildkats. History October 2001: Artemis, Jean-Luc and Aphrodite joined Humphry, Colobos and Tarsier. Jean-Luc and Humphry became the domiant pair. November 2001: Aphrodite were pregnant. Artemis aborted. December 2001: Aphroditegave birth to Katsuo, Tomoe and VHQP003. January 2002: VHQP003 was predated by a hawk. Tarsier went roving. Frebruary 2002: '''One encounter with Wildkats '''March 2002: Aphrodite was pregnant. She evicted Artemis. April 2002: '''VCRP001 was encounter and was killed by Harlequin. Aphrodite gave birth to Book, VHQF005 and Luigi . Artemis were absent. '''May 2002: Artemis rejoined the group and over threw Aphrodite and became the dominant female. June 2002: '''Dopey appeared two times and an unknown male appeared. '''July 2002: Artemis and Aphrodite were prgenant. VHQF005 was predated. August 2002: Artemis gave birth to Keyah and Dorian. Aphrodite aborted. September 2002: One encounter with Cerulean. Colobos went roving. October 2002: '''Two enocunter with a wild group. Colobos and Tarsier went roving and were absent. '''Novermber 2002: Artemis was pregnant. She evicted Aphrodtie. December 2002: Artemis gave birth to Tobi, Rin and Kai. Dopey and Aphrodite appeared. Janaury 2003: Dopey and Bashful appeared and mated with Aphrodite and Tomoe. Frebruary 2003: '''Aphrodite and Tomoe were pregnant. One encounter with Cerulean. '''March 2003: '''Tomeo gave birth to Valien, Vants, Vinny and Valda. Artemis was pregnant. She evicted Tomoe and Aprhodite. '''April 2003: Bashful and Dopey appeared. Aphrodite appeared three times and was absent. May 2003: One encounter with Cerulean. Aphrodite was absent was absent. June 2003: Two encounters with Cerulean. Artemis was pregnant. Aphrodite was Last Seen. July 2003: '''Dopey and Cassidy appeared. Artemis gave birth to Morrow and Darius. '''August 2003: One encounter with Cerulean. Dopey appeared. September 2003: Katsuo, Book and Luigi went roving. October 2003: One encounter with Cerulean. Artemis was pregnant. She evicted Tomeo and Keyah. November 2003: '''Artemis gave birth to Jiangshi, Aku, Kaji, Pollyanna and Kalin. '''December 2003: '''One encounter with Cerulean. Tomeo and Keyah rejoined the group. '''January 2004: Two encounters with Cerulean. Katsuo mated with Laura. February 2004: '''Three encounters with Efrafa. Tomoe was pregnant. '''March 2004: Tomoe gave birth to three pups. April 2004: One encounter with Efrafa. Artemis was pregnant. '''May 2004: '''Artemis gave birth to four pups. '''June 2004: '''One encounter with Cerulean, VCRF026 was killed. Dorian went roving at mated with Leena. '''July 2004: '''One encounter with Efrafa and two with Wildkats. Category:Meerkat Mobs